


Soul stripper

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: The high-pitched song of the early birds woke Sister Jude up from her light sleep. She tried to pull the blanket over her body but as she felt a resistance, she opened her eyes and noticed that Frank had an arm wrapped around her waist.





	Soul stripper

The high-pitched song of the early birds woke Sister Jude up from her light sleep. She tried to pull the blanket over her body but as she felt a resistance, she opened her eyes and noticed that Frank had an arm wrapped around her waist. She sighed and huddled against him to benefit from his warm body. He grumbled something and tightened his embrace. 

Jude was torn between trying to get some more sleep and getting ready for the day earlier than usual. She could see the pale blue light of the wee hours through the cracks of the shutters. She rolled against Frank to rest her head against his chest. The nun wasn't quite ready to go through the day yet. 

As he felt her cold breath against his skin, the security guard opened reluctantly his eyes but smiled as soon as he saw her face.

" 'morning Jude."

" 'morning Frank."

She answer, waiting for him to kiss her forehead. After almost two months spent sharing the same bed, she was aware of most of his habits. Jude turned back again and let him rearrange the bedsheets around them. Knowing it was still quite early in the morning, Frank decided to tease her body for a while. His hand slid tenderly on her hip, following the perfect curve of it before wandering on her belly and down between her legs. He was expecting Jude to react in a playful mood, like she would normally do, but something inside her betrayed her discomfort. The security guard withdrew his hand from her crotch and wrapped his arm around her body again.

"What's wrong Judy?"

The nun sighed.

"Mother Claudia said she'd pay Briarcliff a visit today. We have to discuss the funding of the facility. The Church wants to give us money to invest in new therapies."

Frank squeezed her softly.

"That's great news! What's the matter with that?"

Jude shook her head.

"You don't understand Frank. I don't deserve her generosity."

"Well I think you do. You've been working hard for so long, and it has finally paid off."

She sighed again, slightly irritated and moved away from him to sit up.

"You don't understand Frank, you're not in my position."

He leaned on his elbow and watched her as she wrapped the white sheet around her shoulders.

"But if I were, I'd take the money!"

What he initially thought would be a joke turned out to sound like an insult to Jude. 

"You can't be serious!? Do you really think a respectable member of the Church like Mother Claudia would give money to a whore pretending to be a pious nun? I'm a living lie Frank!"

"Then tell her the truth."

Jude sat quietly on the edge of the bed. The sudden access of anger she had was already beginning to fade away. 

"I can't. I took a vow, Frank, and I break it almost every night. I'm just a damn whore."

"Jude..." He said, sitting up and moving closer to her "Don't say that word. I'm sure God understands."

She laughed sarcastically at him.

"Oh, so you know better than God Himself!"

"It's not that Jude, but I know the Church's first mission is to make people happy and at peace with themselves. Ain't it right?"

Jude barely nodded, still facing the wall. He wrapped an arm around her waist. 

"Are you happy with me? And at peace? Cause if you're not, I can stop-"

"Don't be stupid."

She said in a tearful voice. Frank pull her against him and she turned around in his arms, burying her face against his chest.

"I love you Jude."

"I know, and that's why it makes everything more difficult. I don't wanna have to choose between you and God."

The security guard kissed her forehead and stroked the curve of her hip.

"But why pick one when you can have both?"

She frowned, but Frank was not going to give up that easily.

"I understand you're married to God, and I respect it, but since you devote yourself to Him the whole day, why can't we be together at night?"

"That's exactly what we do Frank."

He patted her waist.

"Maybe, but I don't want ya to feel shameful about it. Even if it just stays between the three of us - you, me and God - you have to make a deal with yourself. You can't put a punishment on something that makes you feel better."

"It's a sin, Frank."

"Lust is."

She turned her face away from his chest.

"That's exactly what I'm sayin."

"Jude..." he asked "Do you love me?"

She blushed and freed her body from his arms.

"You know it's hard to answer that question... At my age-"

"Ah Jude! Screw  _your age_! And screw mine! I just want ya to be honest with me. Just tell me how you feel."

He heard her holding her breath for a few seconds. He had never seen her so weak and unsure before. The view of her being tortured by her own mind was driving him sick. He just wanted her to feel happy and loved.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to push you..."

Jude rolled against him again. 

"It's okay Frank. I... love you too."

He knew she wasn't comfortable saying those words, but he suddenly felt so proud and happy to finally hear it from her mouth. He couldn't help himself and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her on top of him.

"Ah! Stop" 

Jude complained for the form's sake, barely trying to fight.

"You make me a bloody happy man y'know?"

The nun blushed and sat up, straddling his body. Her hands were playing with his undershirt, innocently asking him to take it off.

"Well good for you Frank"

Judy grinned as he sat up a bit so she could remove the undershirt. He bared his teeth at her in a smile and slid his hands under her red slip. 

"I promise you I'll make ya a happy woman too!"

She moaned as his fingers brushed against her bare breast and tangled her fingers into his hair.

"But you already make me happy..."

"Nah, I want you to be at peace with yourself Jude. So you can be  _truly_  happy. I know it's hard for ya but I won't let you down I promise."

The nun blushed again, so he carried on:

"I know lust is a sin, but who said love was?"

Jude didn't say anything. She simply put her lips on his and relished in their warmth, closing her eyes for several seconds. Frank didn't dare moving; he was just waiting for her to speak. When she finally broke the contact, something had changed in the way she was looking at him. She offered him a smile he had never seen before. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't put any name on the expression painted on her face. A combination of gratitude, desire, relief and...  _love_?  

"I'm out of arguments..."

She finally whispered into his ear, laying down on top of him and letting his hands push the bedsheet away from her body. His palms cupped her breasts and she let out a soft moan.

The power was hers, and she was more than happy to enjoy it, to make the most of it. Her world had dwindled to the immediate space around her and the man beneath her, and Jude wasn't thinking about anything else. There was a lot of intent in the way she rubbed herself against him, half for the intense sensation the contact engenders, half just to see the sheer hunger into Frank's eyes. 

The hands on her hips were as insistent as the strong arching of his hips, and she was more than happy to allow him that, letting him thrust up as she eased down. 

Jude had always loved this intimate moments of blinding bliss – for both of them. His eyes were already tightly closed, and she teased him without thinking, enjoying the incredible first sensations of being locked so deeply and intimately together. She liked the feeling of him, liked the hardness of him, the depth he could achieve, and the willingness of her body, naturally adjusting to the size and shape of him.

The nun leant back, her hands still locked around his forearms. Frank moved one hand from her hip to her breast, thumb working over her nipple causing a thrill of sensation through her whole body.

Jude moaned, eyes still tightly closed as he drew her back to him for a kiss.

"Let go Judy..."

He whispered against her lips, but her body was still too tensed to fully unwind. He seemed to understand, because the hand on her breast moved between her thighs, seeking and finding, setting up an intense, complimentary friction to the stronger thrusts causing far deeper waves of pleasure, and she couldn't help crying out, not remotely bothered if there’s anyone close enough to hear them or not. At this time of the day, it could have been anyone.  _Always blame the madhouse_.

Jude couldn’t suppress the shiver spreading through her, nor the hard grasp of her hands on his biceps.

"Oh God! Oh sweet Mary Jesus!"

Her husky voice pushed Frank incredibly close to the edge, but he fought back the strong and sudden feeling to come inside of her at that very moment, knowing that she needed her release more than he did.

The tension in her body was so intense, bringing her towards a sweet ending, all the different sensations taking her to a darkly sensual heaven, her fingernails digging sharply into his flesh as she trembled uncontrollably. Frank followed her lead and came inside of her, tightening even more his possessive grip on her hip. 

Jude collapsed on top of him, her head resting against his neck as they both tried to catch their breaths. He wrapped an arm around her and held her close. 

"Christ, the things you do to me..."

She whispered, all smile. He kissed her forehead and let his hand wandering on the lower part of her back.

"I told you I'd make you happy."

She quickly glanced at the clock on the bedside table. Everything was feeling right again. 

Jude eventually pulled away from his arms and got up, then went to her wardrobe and picked up her daily outfit. Frank studied her from the bed. 

He had never seen her getting dressed for the day before. She would usually make him leave before seven. Something had definitely changed inside of her. Her gestures were more confident and she didn't show any sign of doubt when she buttoned her dress up to her chin. She grabbed her veil and placed it on her hair, straightening the wild blond lock between her fingers. 

"Have you decided? For the money?"

He finally asked as she was making her way back to the bed.

"Well, I haven't given it much thought yet, my mind was kinda  _away..._ "

Frank smirked, and she leant down to kiss him.

"Hope you're gonna make the right decision Judy."

He added before she left.

As she was walking through the corridors, Jude's confidence rose again. Frank was right. He had always been. About her and about them. 

She could understand why the Church had banned  _lust_ among its members. But what about love then? An old verse suddenly came to Jude's mind.

_“Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonour others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs."_


End file.
